A Cowboy in Paris
by shellshock81
Summary: A Texan cowboy wanders into a small, Parisian bookstore to get out of the rain and finds the very thing he didn't even know he was looking for. A birthday ficlet for four fabulous women!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahhh! I'M SO EXCITED! Four people I love very much have already or are getting ready to celebrate birthdays! I'm so lucky to have these girls in my life, and so fail because I couldn't get anything written in time for the first birthday. I swear I started thinking about this at the end of JULY! So fail. **

**Anyway, I love these girls for many, many reasons, but one of the things we flail over most together is boys who love boys. So I hope they enjoy this... I tried to include special things for each of them!**

**This first chapter is for Jules! Everyone go flail on her wall for her birthday today! She's one of the sweetest women I know , and she has a huge heart. I'm so lucky to call her a friend. LOVE YOU!**

* * *

**A Cowboy in Paris**

The bell above the door jingled, but Edward didn't look up from shelving books as he called out, "Bonjour! Un moment, s'il vous plait!"

"No rush. I'm just browsing," a deep, silky voice shouted back. Edward smiled when he heard the American drawl and licked his lips. Nothing like a little tourist eye candy to brighten his day! He slid the last book into place and quickly made his way to the front of his store.

Rounding the corner, Edward got his first glimpse of tall, dark, and dreamy. His new customer stood just a hair shorter than Edward and made Edward's eyebrows climb as he took in the man's bright green eyes and the square jaw covered in a day's worth of scruff. _Yum!_

"Can I help you find something?" Edward asked, turning on his most flirtatious smile as the man eyed Edward from the bottom of his skinny jeans all the way up to his own green eyes, complete with black eyeliner and a light layer of smoky grey eyeshadow.

"Oh, thank goodness you speak English. I just popped in to get out of the rain, to be honest. I'm actually a little lost."

"And where are you trying to be?"

"Nowhere in particular, I guess," the man shrugged. "I thought I'd find one of those laid-back Parisian cafes you always hear about, but I'm beginning to think they don't actually exist!"

"Ah, I love my city, but it's not the quaint little town they paint in so many of these," Edward said as he held up a book. "You are here for business or pleasure?"

The man's eyes crinkled and a slow smile spread over his handsome face. "Oh, I'm here for pleasure. Got my heart broken a few months ago and felt like a trip to Paris was just the ticket to make it all better."

Edward didn't miss the second perusal his not-really-a-customer gave him. He had a feeling his already great day was about to get a _lot _more fabulous. "And how is that working out for you?"

"Actually, it's just taken a turn for the better … "

"Edward," he supplied when the other main trailed off, fishing for his name.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Garrett." A slow grin spread across his face as he offered his hand. Edward's heart sped up as he took Garrett's hand in his own, more than charmed by Garrett's smile. And what the hell was going on with his chest? He could hardly catch his breath when Garrett's finger trailed lightly along his wrist as they shook hands.

"So," Garrett continued, interrupting Edward's blank stare, "you work in a real, live bookstore, huh? Don't see too many of these in the States anymore-outside of Barnes and Noble that is-what with everyone using e-readers nowadays."

Edward's back straightened and he narrowed his eyes at the American. "If you intend on visiting Paris for any length of time, mon cher, you should know there are two things the French do not throw out, bread and books."

"'S'that so?" Garrett grinned.

"Oui, the writer is held in great esteem in France. We view them as the most important creator, much as the Italians do with the artist. Otherwise, I would not have invested in _owning _my own bookstore."

Garrett took a step closer, his eyes lighting up and not looking one bit remorseful. "Well, don't I feel like a horse's ass?"

Edward's eyes widened before he doubled over in laughter. "You Americans actually use that phrase?"

When Edward righted himself, Garrett was still smiling at him, amusement written all over his face. "Probably not most Americans, but cowboys sure as hell do."

_Oh là là!__ An actual cowboy walked into his store! _"You're kidding me! You're a cowboy? Where's your hat? And vest! And boots?" The words were tumbling out of Edward's mouth before he could stop them, not that he would've if he could've. It was a trait that few appreciated and had gotten him in more trouble than he cared to remember, but it didn't seem to bother his American.

Garrett nodded once, the smile never leaving his handsome face. "Yes, sir. Born and bred in Texas. And my hat and boots are back in my room. Found out on my first day they don't exactly help me fit in around here. I get enough looks at home for being a gay cowboy. Didn't really want the extra attention for being different on vacation, too."

Edward frowned. Given his flamboyant nature, he was no stranger to condescending looks from passersby,and while he was no expert on American culture, he knew enough to understand that Garrett probably had much less support than Edward did. Still, he hated the thought of anyone hiding who he was just to please other people.

"Non! I can guarantee it's not the hat, beau gosse. You must wear it for me. And the boots! Or better yet, I will wear the hat for you!" Edward winked and offered his most seductive smile.

Garrett's smile turned almost shy. "I think we might just be able to work that out. Wanna join me for dinner in one of these not-so-quaint cafés first?"

It was all Edward could do to keep from jumping on the man. Edward had practically asked Garrett if he could try on his cowboy hat while he rode him reverse cowboy style, yet Garrett still seemed uncertain whether or not Edward was interested. He grabbed his cowboy by the hand and tugged until Garrett's eyes met his own. "Oui. I cannot think of a better way to spend my evening."

* * *

**A/N: See you guys tomorrow! (At which point all of the French in this may be updated once a certain French girl finds out about this!)**

**xoxo**

**shell**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _Ahhh! I'M SO EXCITED! Four people I love very much have already or are getting ready to celebrate birthdays! I'm so lucky to have these girls in my life, and so fail because I couldn't get anything written in time for the first birthday. I swear I started thinking about this at the end of JULY! So fail._**

_**Anyway, I love these girls for many, many reasons, but one of the things we flail over most together is boys who love boys. So I hope they enjoy this... I tried to include special things for each of them!**_

**This chapter is for my sweet, Intricacy. I've known her since I really joined the fandom, and I'm so, so blessed to call her my friend. I love her more than words could ever say, and of course Frenchward was inspired by her. I love you, bb! I hope you have a fabulous birthday. Thank you so much for being my friend. I'm updating early so you wake up to it!**

* * *

**A Cowboy in Paris**

Garrett watched as Edward locked up his bookstore and followed obediently when the sassy ginger grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street. They'd spent the past hour and a half making small talk in between Edward helping his customers. Most of them were regulars whom Edward greeted warmly with kisses to each cheek, and he even introduced Garrett to a few as his American cowboy.

Garrett couldn't remember the last time he'd been this charmed by another man. Beaumont, Texas, wasn't exactly a mecca for gay men, and most of the men he met were more reserved anyway. They may be out, but they were not out like Edward. He'd had dinner with men in public, but there was never any touching, and to the unknowing eye, Garrett was just grabbing some food with a buddy. Even after nine months with Eric, today was the first time Garrett had ever held hands with another man in public. He'd just never realized how much it bothered him until that very moment. Walking hand-in-hand down the street with a gorgeous man who kept leaning in to share small insider tidbits with him made Garrett feel freer than he ever would've guessed.

The rain had tapered off into a fine mist—not worrisome enough to make either Garret or Edward grab an umbrella before leaving but enough to keep many people off the streets. Instead of the mass chaos Garrett had experienced earlier in the day as he'd tried his best to sightsee, there was merely a steady stream of foot traffic traveling in both directions. After about three blocks, Edward pulled Garrett into a small, hole-in-the-wall café that wouldn't have even gotten a second glance if he was out on his own but turned out to be exactly what he'd been searching for. The sign on the door read _Le Petit Ch__âteau D'eau_, and he quickly referenced his three short years of French lessons to guess the name of the restaurant was somewhere along the lines of _The Small House of Water_. Maybe. At the very least, he was positive small and water were somewhere in the name of the café.

Edward nudged Garrett before they say and pointed to the special's board. "While most cafés in Paris serve delicious French cuisine, you will never go wrong with the chef's own suggestion!"

Following Edward's advice, Garrett didn't even open his menu, instead pointing to the first item listed on the board, the rosbeef et purée. Edward ordered penne aubergines et mozza and before Garrett knew it, their server had disappeared and Edward was looking at him all innocent-like as his foot slowly slid up and down Garrett's jean-covered shin.

"So, that must've been a very bad heartbreak to bring a cowboy all the way to Paris?" Edward fished.

Garrett sat back in his chair and eyed Edward as he contemplated his answer. Even though they'd been talking almost non-stop for the past two hours, he wasn't quite used to Edward's complete lack of a verbal filter, but he found he quite enjoyed never having to guess what the other man was thinking.

"Not particularly. We weren't even together a year, and while I can't deny I cared about him a great deal and it stung when I found out he'd been with another man, I knew he wasn't the one for me from the get go."

"Ah, non! He is an imbecile!"

Garrett shrugged. "It's better this way. Eric's happier and seeing him out in public holding hands with his new guy gave me the kick in the ass I needed to get out and see the world a bit."

"Well then, it seems his loss is my gain, non?" Edward leaned across the table and very deliberately grabbed Garrett's hand as he quickly changed the subject. "We must go dancing tonight then! You will love Quetzal, and the queens will eat you up!"

"I don't know about that. Cowboy, remember? Closest I ever got to dancing was learning a two-step and a few line dances."

"Ah, mon cher, you have nothing to worry about! I am a fabulous dancer! You will follow my lead, and I'll be batting other men's hands away from you all night! But first we must stop by your hotel and get your hat!" Garrett found himself smiling again at Edward's infectious enthusiasm. He couldn't believe the man had made him smile more in the short time he'd known him than Eric had the entire time they were together.

Their food arrived and Garrett was pleased to see roast beef and mashed potatoes on his plate. He tried to hide his relief, but he was pretty sure Edward knew he hadn't been all that sure of what he was ordering when he snickered before digging into his pasta. He ate slowly while Edward kept him entertained with random stories from his university years. The more excited Edward got, the harder it was to understand him, and Garrett was sure Edward had no idea how often he slipped in a stray French word or phrase. By the time they paid their bill and started toward Garrett's hotel room to grab the hat Edward insisted he wear, Garrett was downright smitten with the Frenchman.

Garrett was surprised, and a little disappointed, when Edward stayed just inside the door as he plucked the hat off his dresser. Not that he'd planned on attacking the man before the second part of their date, but he wouldn't have minded having a taste of Edward's pouty mouth before they left. His disappointment evaporated when Edward promptly took the hat and placed it on his own head before tugging Garrett closer and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Let's go dance, beau gosse!"

Two hours later, Garrett was hot and sweaty and exhausted in the best possible way. When they'd first arrived, Edward had been stopped every few minutes to chat, and true to his word, he'd had to bat several wandering hands off of Garrett. It'd only taken a couple of drinks for Garrett to loosen up enough to dance, and damn if he wasn't shocked to find out that not only was it the most fun he'd ever had but that he was pretty damn good at it, too! He loved that he now had a free pass to put his hands all over Edward's body, and he reveled in the fact that Edward didn't hold back at all when it came to touching him. He'd been rock hard since the first time Edward had oh-so-seductively twisted in his arms and ground his ass against Garrett's cock, and he'd only gotten harder when Edward had turned back around and swiveled his own erection against Garrett's.

Garrett knew he was really in trouble when Edward's arms circled his neck, and Edward slowly licked Garrett from his collarbone up, up, up his neck and finished with a small nibble to his ear. Garrett groaned and bent down to sink his teeth into Edward's exposed flesh before whispering in his ear, "I think I'm ready to get out of here. How about you?"

Garrett's stomach flipped as a sexy smile slid across Edward's face. He leaned over and placed a small kiss in the crook of Garrett's neck before wordlessly entwining their fingers together and turning for the door. Instead of following him this time, Garrett stood his ground, pulling Edward back to him until their chests were flush against one another, and finally, _finally_, covered Edward's mouth with his own. He closed his eyes and followed his instincts as his tongue delved into Edward's mouth, and his hand cupped the back of his neck. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, and it summed up their night at the club: hot, hard, and sensual. When Garrett realized he was half a thrust away from humping Edward's leg, he slid his arms down, linking his fingers together just above Edward's firm ass. He slowed his kisses until he was just barely nipping the Frenchman's lips with each peck before resting their foreheads together. "Sorry about that," he drawled. "_Now_ I'm ready to get out of here."

* * *

** A/N: Wheeeee! I wonder what they're gonna do next! No update tomorrow, but this puppy will wrap up no later than the 9th!**

**Massive thanks to born, les, and chaya who've been so kind as to preread and beta for me and turned these chapters around within hours. All the love, ladies. **

**Happy birthday, A! Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _Ahhh! I'M SO EXCITED! Four people I love very much have already or are getting ready to celebrate birthdays! I'm so lucky to have these girls in my life, and so fail because I couldn't get anything written in time for the first birthday. I swear I started thinking about this at the end of JULY! So fail._**

_**Anyway, I love these girls for many, many reasons, but one of the things we flail over most together is boys who love boys. So I hope they enjoy this... I tried to include special things for each of them!**_

**This is the late segment for my sweet friend, Karen EC. I cannot begin to count the number of times she makes me laugh every single day. If that weren't enough, she feeds my porn addiction, quadrupling my love for her. Sorry I missed your actual birthday... August was so hectic for me and I'm fail. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Edward stumbled, his back against the wall in Garrett's hotel room. He'd barely taken a breath before his cowboy was pressing against him. He wasn't sure how they'd made it all the way to his room without being arrested. The taxi driver had cleared his throat at them no fewer than five times, the prude. He may have been enough to deter Garrett, but Edward had merely giggled and moved his hands back above Garrett's waist.

By the feel of Garrett's cock against his own and Garrett's lips sucking on his neck, Edward didn't think he'd be deterred much longer. He slipped his hands beneath Garrett's shirt, finally touching the soft skin covering the hard abs he'd been doing his damndest to stay pressed against all night. Garrett's reaction was more than Edward could've hoped for, and before he knew it, Edward was thrown on the bed with Garrett looming over him like a bull gearing up to charge its matador.

As Garrett climbed on top of Edward, he slid his hands beneath Edward's shirt, kissing each patch of new skin as he slowly peeled the shirt off. Edward's mind reeled with each touch of Garrett's lips. He couldn't recall the last time a man had made him _feel _this much. When Garrett gave him his undivided attention as he prattled on about whatever happened to flit through his mind at the time, he'd felt like the center of the man's universe. Not only did he pay attention to what Edward had to say, he actually seemed to enjoy it and want more. Edward was so used to people tuning out after a few minutes, he'd nearly felt self-conscious at the attention.

Nearly, but not quite.

"Oh god, Edward. I can't get enough of you."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best not to smile like an idiot—his cowboy was just so damn swoonworthy. He tugged Garrett's shirt up and pulled him down against his own body, finally getting the skin-on-skin contact he'd been craving since they'd first shaken hands. Goosebumps trailed up and down Edward's legs when Garrett looked him in the eye, brushing the pad of his thumb just below Edward's eye.

"What do you like? I'd give anything to be inside you, but I'll do whatever you want. You've made me feel alive."

Edward's heart jumped and he bit back his normal flirtatious comeback. "Ah, mon cher, I just want you."

Garrett plucked his cowboy hat off of Edward's head and tossed it off the bed. "You got me, cowboy."

"Oh, non!" Edward said as he grabbed for the hat. "I am wearing the hat. I have a cowboy to ride, and I can't do that without the proper attire!"

Edward took advantage of Garrett's full-on belly laugh to shove the man off of him and straddle his thighs. His skin tingled as Garrett's fingers trailed down his sides, landing on his narrow hips. Starting with Garrett's mouth, Edward planted kisses all the way down his chest to his happy trail, while Garrett licked, kissed, and nibbled whatever parts of Edward he could reach, making Edward forget what he was doing more than once. Edward simply basked in Garrett's touch, and when the thought of having to watch Garrett walk away flitted through his mind, Edward's gut twisted painfully. This was turning into more than the hot romp he'd imagined when he first propositioned his cowboy. Shoving the thoughts out of his mind, Edward's gaze locked on Garrett's face, and he wrapped his lips around the head of Garrett's wide cock.

"Aw, hell, Edward," Garrett moaned. "_Again_ … please."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi." Edward grinned and cupped Garrett's balls in his hand, gently rolling their weight around before licking the underside of his cock from base to tip and finally sliding Garrett into his mouth and slowly pulling him back out.

"That's enough. Turn around, darlin'," he growled with a light slap to Edward's ass.

Edward's cock twitched at Garrett's low, seductive drawl. He turned around, throwing his leg over Garrett's chest and slowly shimmied his way back, not stopping until Garrett's strong hands gripped his ass cheeks, spreading them. He'd had every intention of continuing Garrett's blowjob, but with the first swipe of Garrett's flat tongue along his crease, Edward was delirious with pleasure. When Garrett's tongue delved into his hole for the first time, he was nearly incoherent.

"Oh, putain, o_ui_!" Edward groaned. Garrett kept him on the brink of pleasure, never settling into a pattern as he ate Edward, licking, biting, squeezing, and stretching him. "I need you in me—no_w,_" Edward finally ordered as he lunged toward the condoms and lube on the bedside table. Within seconds, Garrett was sheathed and ready as Edward slowly sank down on him.

Garrett's half-lidded eyes rolled back when Edward seated his ass flush against Garrett and grinned down at him. "I'm ready for my ride, cowboy."

Garrett smiled as he gripped Edward's waist and bucked his hips up. Edward gripped his hat with one hand and placed the other on Garrett's chest, slowly rolling his hips. Between the unbelievable job Garrett's mouth had done on him earlier and the slight crook in his dick that seemed to hit his prostate with every thrust, Edward was ready to blow in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Edward knew it would be over for him soon when Garrett's hand wrapped around his cock and started jacking him in time with every roll of his hips.

"Come on, baby. Let go for me. I want you to come all over me."

All of the energy in Edward's body started moving toward his groin, desperate to get out. His grip tightened on his hat and his fingernails dug into Garrett's chest as he slammed down on Garrett's dick one final time. Thick, warm spurts shot out of his own cock as Edward screamed through his release, and he was completely unaware when Garrett swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock and sucked off his juices.

When he could finally breathe again, Garrett was gently running his palms up and down Edward's legs and slowly rolling his hips against Edward's ass. Edward collapsed on top of him, ignoring his own sticky cum. "Magnifique! I can now die a happy man!"

Garrett laughed and thrust his hips up with a little extra force. "Ready for round two?"

Groaning, Edward covered his cowboy's face in kisses. "Life is so unfair! I have finally found a stallion, yet he lives halfway around the world!"

"The least we can do is give this stallion a hard workout while I'm here, then," Garrett joked as he sat up, dragging Edward with him. "Can you face the bed?" Edward complied immediately, shivering when Garrett ran his hands from Edward's ass up to his shoulders and back again instead of entering him right away. When he felt Garrett's warm mouth trailing wet kisses up his spine, he nearly embarrassed himself, he moaned so loudly. "Sorry, darlin'. I have a weakness for a strong, muscular back, but you're going to have to try to keep it down a little if you don't want the neighbors to hear."

Edward gave no fucks at that moment what the people in the next room thought as long as Garrett kept touching him. When Garrett slowly slid back into Edward without warning, Edward buried his face in the pillow to muffle his next groan. Garrett moved slowly at first, one hand on Edward's waist and the other constantly roaming his back. Every few thrusts, Garrett would stay seated inside of him and rotate his hips, eliciting another loud moan from Edward.

"Can you get there again?" Garrett rasped, his thrust turning into a swivel.

"Plus fort! Harder!" Edward gasped as Garrett's cock nudged his prostate again.

At Edward's encouragement, Garrett fell against Edward, one hand snaking around his body to cover his mouth while the other hooked around his shoulders, and started pounding his hips against Edward's ass. Every thrust rubbed against Edward's spot, sparks of pleasure shooting through his body. The feeling of Garrett's body, completely consuming him, holding him down, controlling him, only added to his pleasure, and within moments, he was seeing spots behind closed eyes as his orgasm hit.

Garrett roared next to his ear, his entire body shaking. They were pressed together so tightly, Edward could feel his cowboy's tremors until he finally released his death grip and went slack on top of Edward's back.

A few minutes later, both men somewhat recovered, Garrett rolled off of Edward and pulled him into his arms. "Was that okay?"

Edward couldn't help himself. Laughter burst out of him and he buried his head in Garrett's chest. "Non, mon chou. That was much more than okay. We need to work on your vocabulary while you are with me. That was fabulous, transcendent, magnanimous ... sublime even!"

Garrett laughed with his Frenchman and pulled him up for a slow kiss. "In that case, we'll definitely have to do it again."

"Oui, oui, oui monsieur!"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Karen! ILY and I'm so sorry I'm fail and so late with you!**

**PS. If you guys aren't reading her stuff, you totally should. It's soooooooooooooo freakin' good!**

**THANK YOU to les, born, and chaya and now intricacy who is now helping me with her own bday present. LOVE YOU GIRLS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _Ahhh! I'M SO EXCITED! Four people I love very much have already or are getting ready to celebrate birthdays! I'm so lucky to have these girls in my life, and so fail because I couldn't get anything written in time for the first birthday. I swear I started thinking about this at the end of JULY! So fail._**

_**Anyway, I love these girls for many, many reasons, but one of the things we flail over most together is boys who love boys. So I hope they enjoy this... I tried to include special things for each of them!**_

**This chapter is dedicated to my dear, sweet Viv, whose fierce belief in all equality and treating people right is inspiring to me. She has been known to enjoy a little DP on occasion, so I did my best for her. Love you, Viv! Happy Birthday!**

* * *

**_A/N: This is an outtake! Everything that happens in this chapter didn't actually happen! It starts at the exact same spot the last chapter started… Consider it all a DPF dream! The next chapter is the final chapter of this story and will read better if you skip this and come back to it!_**

Edward stepped out into the cool Paris evening, Garrett in tow, and was immediately bowled over by a hundred and twenty-five pounds of tiny awesomeness.

"Edwarrrrrd! You are leaving before you celebrate my birthday?" his best friend, Genevieve, asked as she threw her arms around him. Edward tried not to groan. Really, he did. But his sexy cowboy was pressed against his back, and the last thing he wanted to do was deal with his apparently very drunk best friend and her crazy-ass fantasies.

"Leave him alone, beauté. Can't you see he's on a date?" The voice of reason came from Genevieve's oh-so-fine and not-entirely-straight husband.

"Thank you!" Edward mouthed to him.

Genevieve completely ignored her husband, pulling him closer instead. "Jasper, he can join in, too! Can you imagine how hot a threesome would be?"

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time to entertain your whims of finally seeing your husband and me together, woman! Can you please go be less drunk?"

Edward cringed when he felt Garrett shift behind him. One of these days he would learn to filter his words before they got him in trouble, or worse, made him miss out on a sweat-filled night in bed with a too-hot-for-his-own-good man.

"G, leave him alone. You're going to run this guy off." Jasper tried to reason with her, but Genevieve was already eyeing Edward's man.

Before Edward could tell her to step off, Garrett finally spoke up behind him.

"Can I butt in?" Edward spun around, ready to tell his date he wasn't going to ask him to have a threesome with his best-friend's-husband-who-also-happened-to-be-his- ex while she watched from the sidelines. Edward could've been knocked over by a feather boa when instead of pure horror, he saw twinkling eyes and a naughty smile. "Have y'all ever heard of the Vegas rule?"

Three heads swiveled back and forth, and Garrett threw his arm over Edward's shoulder. "It goes something like this ... what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," he said with a wink. "I think the same could apply to Paris."

_Hot damn! It's going to be a night to remember!_

Unable to suppress his massive grin, Edward grabbed Garrett's hand and held it in his as he twisted around to face his best friend. "Guess it's your lucky night, monchéri."

"Best. Birthday. Ever!" Genevieve shouted as she grabbed Jasper's hand and led everyone back to Edward's place.

Thirty minutes later, Edward was still surprised Garrett hadn't bolted. Slinking an arm around his waist, Edward pulled him away from his friends. "Are you sure about this?"

Garrett eyed Jasper, who was getting felt up by his semi-drunk wife. "Oh, I'm pretty sure. I've always had an adventurous streak. It's what makes me such a good cowboy. You sure they don't mind?"

Edward blinked in surprise and laughed. "Oh, oui. Genevieve and Jasper like to play as long as they do it together. She's been begging me to join them forever. Jasper and I used to date, you see. I introduced them, and well, Jasper and I didn't last much longer. But vaginas might as well be lined with barbed wire for all I'm concerned. I'm not getting near one of those things." Edward shuddered.

"You guys ready? I call bottom!" Jasper said, tugging off his shirt as he moved to the bed.

Edward laughed, amused by his eagerness. "You always did get straight to business," he teased.

Jasper shrugged and started on his pants. "I get to walk across the hall and have round two with the birthday girl when we're done! Excuse me if I'm a bit impatient."

Edward shivered when Garrett's hands slid around his waist, dipping beneath his shirt. Warm lips pressed against his neck for just a moment before Garrett tugged Edward's shirt off and nudged him toward the bed.

"Don't keep the man waiting, darlin'," Garrett instructed with a light smack to Edward's jean-covered ass. With a lazy smile on his face, Jasper slowly stroked his dick as he watched Edward shimmy out of his jeans and lick his way up Jasper's chest. He made sure to leave his ass in the air and gave Garrett his most seductive smile when he tossed the man a wink over his shoulder.

Edward turned to look at his best friend one last time, waggling his eyebrows at her before covering Jasper's mouth with his own. He registered a faint sigh from her before all rational thought turned to mush-Garrett's mouth was warm and wet when he sucked in Edward's ball sac. With a loud groan, Edward tore himself away from Jasper's mouth to watch as Jasper slowly rocked his hips down on Garrett's finger. Hands, fingers, and mouths skimmed Edward's body from head to toe, making him nearly delirious from pleasure.

"More," Jasper gasped. "Stretch me more. I can take both of you."

Garrett's mouth and hands stilled, and Edward's eyes popped up to meet Jasper's. The entire room was deadly silent until Edward finally asked, "Fuck. Are you serious?"

"What'd Garrett say? 'What happens in Paris' … "

Edward peered over his shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow at his cowboy, who just grinned and smacked Edward's ass again. "It looks like you two need to switch places!"

Laughing, Edward gave Jasper's chest a small nip before he rolled onto his back. His hands settled on Jasper's trim waist, and he groaned when Jasper rutted their dicks together as he slid up and down Garrett's fingers. By the time Edward finished rolling on his condom, Jasper was begging to be fucked.

"S'il te plait. Je suis prêt!"

Edward had no clue if Garrett understood Jasper's words, but there was no mistaking his tone. He lined up Edward's cock and guided Jasper down slowly, giving him time to adjust before sliding his finger in Jasper's now very tight entrance. Jasper threw his head back and moaned as his body adjusted.

Careful not to move too fast, Edward rolled his hips, already more turned on that he'd ever been before just from feeling Garrett's finger pressed against his cock while he was inside another man. He couldn't imagine how incredible it would feel when his American finally slid his cock inside as well. He lamented not having a chance to get a good look at it or to suck it down his throat, but he hoped there'd be time for that later. After all, his cowboy was in Paris for two more weeks and no way was he letting him go before he absolutely had to!

Jasper finally leaned forward and pressed hard kisses into Edward's mouth, his eagerness obvious from the way his teeth clashed against Edward's and his tongue delved into Edward's mouth. Edward whimpered at the sudden loss of Garrett's finger, but within moments he felt the tip of Garrett's wide cock sliding up his own dick toward Jasper's entrance. Edward did his best to soothe Jasper, running his hands along his body, teasing the sensitive spots he knew from their time together and returning Jasper's kiss with as much fervor as he could.

Garrett ran his hands up Jasper's back and rubbed his shoulders. "Ready?"

Jasper nodded without breaking their kiss, and tightened his grip on Edward's hair. When Garrett's cock pressed against his own and slid forward, Edward's groan was drowned out only by Jasper's. Garrett pushed forward, painstakingly slow, until Edward felt his cowboy's balls slap against his own. Every nerve in his body was screaming for him to move, touch, bite, _thrust_, but he remained still and waited for Jasper to breathe through the initial pain.

"Ah, ma belle," Jasper finally rasped, turning toward his wife. "Are you enjoying the show?"

Genevieve, all but forgotten by everyone except her husband apparently, merely nodded through half-lidded eyes. Garrett, taking Jasper's conversation as his sign to move forward, slowly pulled his hips back before thrusting back in. All three men groaned loudly, and within moments, the room was full of grunts, groans, and the slap of skin against skin. Edward took the brunt of Jasper's discomfort; Jasper marked his chest over and over with bites whenever Garrett thrust particularly hard or rubbed up against his prostate.

"Ahh … Il ya tellement d' … so _much_," Jasper whimpered, rolling his hips back on the two men. "More. Please."

Garrett tightened his grip on Jasper's hips and began pumping relentlessly. Edward watched as his cowboy's face twisted into the most beautiful display of pleasure, his thrusts becoming erratic. When Jasper's teeth and fingers dug into his already sensitive flesh, he cried out in pain, and when Garrett finally came, Edward could feel every twitch and shudder in his own cock.

The intimacy of the moment triggered the tell-tale signs of the beginning of the end, and Edward was finally able to submit to his body's urgent need to move when Garrett pulled out. He was so lost chasing his orgasm, he barely noticed Garrett's head snaking between him and Jasper to suck Jasper's cock, but he sure as hell didn't miss Garrett's hand cupping his balls. The feeling ran through his entire body and several spastic thrusts later, with Jasper's ass clenched around his dick, Edward roared as every cell in his body sang out in pleasure.

Garrett sat up, somehow managing to look sheepish as he wiped Jasper's cum from the corner of his mouth, and Jasper collapsed on top of Edward while peering at his wife.

"Joyeux anniversaire, beauté," he grinned. "I hope it was as good for you as it was for me!"

* * *

**A/N: So, that (didn't) happen. I'm going to eventually write the epi/futuretake I had planned for fourth part of this before that scene popped into my head. Shouldn't be too long, but I'm focusing on Building Hope again for now.**

**Thanks to les, chaya, and born for their help with this one! Couldn't have done it without you!**

**Happy Birthday again to Jules, Karen, Intricacy, and Viv. Love you girls hard!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. We know I'm too optimistic in my writing schedule. RL happens. Hope it's worth the wait!**

**The real ending…**

* * *

Garrett spent seven days sightseeing his way through Paris while Edward worked during the day. He stopped by the bookstore every day for lunch and was there when Edward turned the store over every evening to his business partner, Carlisle. They spent every night together, Edward showing Garrett more of Paris than he ever would've seen on his own, and when they couldn't keep their hands off each other any longer, hurried back to Garrett's hotel and fucked each other senseless.

Four days before Garrett was due to return to the States, Edward surprised him with a weekend trip to Deauville, Normandy. As soon as they'd settled into their hotel, Edward took Garrett to see one of his favorite places in the world, the Chateau de St-Germain-de-Livet. Garrett had also fallen in love with the five-hundred-year-old manor and was sure it would take the top spot on his list of best memories in France.

That was before they'd spent the rest of their mini-vacation lounging on the beautiful beaches of Normandy, tossing a frisbee back and forth in the sand, walking down the nearly deserted coast. Each night, they watched the sun disappear over the horizon, arms wrapped firmly around one another before heading inside to spend hours pleasuring each other.

As Edward drove them back to Paris, Garrett's hand clutched firmly within his own, Garrett wondered how he was possibly going to be able to say goodbye to his lover. He was positively dreading it. While he'd entertained the idea of hooking up with someone while visiting Paris, he'd anticipated a no-strings-attached roll in the hay with one or more men. He had not expected to bump into Edward his second day here and find out he was exactly the type of man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**ACiP**

Garrett spent his last full day in Paris at the Louvre and against Edward's insistence had waited in the long line to get his fifteen seconds in front of the _Mona Lisa_. When he'd groused to Edward about it over dinner that night, Edward had actually laughed in his face before leaning over and kissing him without even a hint of smugness.

After dinner, they'd strolled through the streets hand-in-hand, following whatever random path Edward decided on until Garrett found himself walking by the glass pyramids outside the Louvre once again.

"What're we doing here?" Garrett asked. "I thought you hated this place."

"Non, mon chou," Edward chided as they walked through the doors. "I do not hate the Louvre. I just say it is a pity people clamor to see the lady for mere seconds but then do not pay attention to the beautiful art on either side."

Garrett stopped, tugging Edward back to him. "Darlin', I spent the entire day here. I promise I looked at all of the other artwork, too."

"Oui, oui, but I think you will like what I have to show you." Edward led Garrett through the museum, and after a few minutes, Garrett realized where his lover was taking him. He stayed silent, though, and walked alongside Edward until the _Mona Lisa_ was once again before him. Only this time, instead of a crowd of almost a hundred, there were only about ten people standing around the picture.

Garrett smiled at Edward, pulling him closer by their joined hands and wrapping an arm around his waist. "How did you know?"

"They start shooing people about thirty minutes before closing. The tourists scatter right away, and _we _get a small window of opportunity to admire her in peace."

Garrett pulled Edward closer to the picture and studied it, then pulled out his phone and snapped a better picture than the rushed one he'd taken earlier in the day. He didn't know much about art, but he could appreciate beauty, and the _Mona Lisa_ didn't have much from where he was standing. The painting was much smaller than what he'd imagined and pretty dark and drab. The imitations he'd seen online and in books had looked better than this.

"Why exactly is this thing famous again?" Garrett whispered to Edward, who laughed loudly, drawing attention from the few remaining visitors around them.

"I believe because it was stolen. Are you disappointed?"

"A little," Garrett confessed, "but I'm still glad you brought me back. Thank you, darlin'. This was very thoughtful."

"I could not let you leave without getting a good look at her," Edward murmured, not taking his eyes off the painting.

Garrett had no idea how to respond, so he didn't. Instead, he stood next to Edward and tried not to think about tonight being the last night he'd fall asleep with Edward's head tucked beneath his chin and their legs tangled together between the sheets.

**ACiP**

Garrett tried his best to stifle his yawn the following morning as he waited for Edward to finish up in the bathroom so they could leave for the airport. As it turned out, they'd only gotten a couple hours of sleep. Garrett had expected them to spend the entire night in bed, hot and sweaty, making love to each other as many times as their bodies would allow. Instead, they'd spent most of the night cuddling, eating rich French foods and sharing every last bit of their souls with each other. When the cuddling had finally turned to touching and then kissing, they'd worshipped each other's bodies for the last time and passed out wrapped around one another and exhausted.

Garrett slipped the note he'd hastily scrawled on a loose piece of paper under Edward's pillow, hoping he'd find it when he went to bed that night. After their first week together, at Edward's insistence, Garrett had checked out of his hotel and taken over Edward's small spare bedroom. He'd shared Edward's bed every night, of course, but he could never bring himself to move his clothes into Edward's room, too. He found it difficult enough seeing their toothbrushes crisscrossing in a cup by the sink and their deodorant stacked neatly beside their respective razors. The permanence of seeing his shirts hanging next to Edward's in the closet was something he yearned for so badly, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it when his shirts were once again alone in his too-big-for-one closet back home.

When he came out of the bathroom, Edward found Garrett sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees, head resting in his hands. He took the three small steps and knelt in front of Garrett, resting on his haunches as he wrapped his arms around him and laid his head in his cowboy's lap. Garrett accommodated immediately, circling Edward's shoulders with his arms and resting his forehead on Edward's shoulder.

"Stay," Edward eventually whispered, hating himself for saying it because he knew Garrett couldn't. But it wasn't supposed to end this way. Edward wasn't supposed to fall for the sexy, drenched stranger who'd wandered into his bookstore by chance.

Garrett didn't speak, merely shook his head once against Edward's shoulder, and Edward tilted his head to let Garrett's jeans soak up the single tear that escaped at Garrett's gentle refusal. He knew Garrett would say no. The man had an entire cattle ranch to run back in Texas, and Edward would never ask him to give up something he clearly loved so much. Unfortunately for them, there wasn't much business for cattle farming around Paris. Still, it hurt more than it should have after less than two weeks together.

When they were almost out of time, Edward raised his head, his mouth searching for Garrett's. He was driving Garrett to the airport, but he knew this was their last private moment and Edward wanted it to be as memorable as possible. When their lips met, he poured every ounce of unvoiced feelings into the kiss, clutching at Garrett's shirt as if it-the man inside of it-was the lifeline to making his soul smile. He knew he wasn't imagining it when Garrett returned the same unspoken words as he broke the kiss and buried his tear-stained face in Edward's shoulder.

After several long moments, Edward stood, pulling Garrett with him. He grabbed the cowboy hat on the bed and sat it on top of his own head. No way was Garrett taking it with him. "Time to get you home, cowboy," Edward said with a smile that he hoped looked much braver than he felt.

**ACiP**

Garrett grabbed the horn of Sahara's saddle and threw his leg over, adjusting himself before quietly clicking his tongue and urging her out of the barn. He knew it was a little late to be heading out for the evening, but he hadn't spoken to Edward in over a week and the only way he was able to cope was to keep busy. They'd made no promises to one another before he'd left Paris but had spoken on the phone, Skyped, and messaged each other almost every day the first four months after he'd left. Then things had gotten crazy at the farm. Calves were being delivered left and right, and Garrett was lucky if he even had time to send Edward a quick hello on Facebook. By the time everything finally calmed down for Garrett, the two men had seemed to lose some of their original spark. Garrett had wracked his brain for ways to recapture it, but short of visiting Paris, he was clueless.

As Sahara trotted toward the well-worn path, the wind picked up, making Garrett shiver and rethink his decision to leave so close to dark, but he really didn't want to sit in his living room and watch television by himself, and he could hardly stomach the thought of reading a book without knowing he'd have Edward to talk it over with once he was finished.

The rumbling purr of an engine dragged Garrett's eyes toward the mile-long driveway and an unfamiliar green Taurus slowly making its way down the gravel path. Tugging Sahara's reins to the right, Garrett set off to the meet the car at the end of the drive.

When he was about a hundred yards out, the driver's side door of the Taurus opened, and a familiar cowboy hat rose out of the car. Garrett coaxed Sahara into a gallop, and within seconds, Garrett was sliding off her saddle and crashing into Edward before the man even said a word. Edward's laughter tore through Garrett as the two men hugged, instantly rekindling the fire that time and distance had tried to smother. Grabbing Edward's face, Garrett attacked his mouth in a desperate, rough, tongue and teeth and wet, sloppy kiss that had them all but dry humping each other on Garrett's front lawn. When Garrett finally pulled away, he looked Edward up and down, still not quite able to believe he was standing in front of him. "How? Why are you here?"

Edward smiled, causing Garrett's stomach to churn and flutter at its beauty. "Simple, mon chou. I missed my cowboy too much to stay away."

* * *

**A/N: I really kind of love these guys and had every intention of leaving them like this, but don't be too shocked if A Parisian in Texas shows up in some compilation sometime!**

**Big thanks to born, chaya, and les for encouraging me and loving my words... even when they need some help. Love you girls!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and a final happy birthday to my girls:)**


End file.
